A Second Chance
by agentgiggles27
Summary: 10 years ago, Cedric was wrongly convicted for stealing Sofia's amulet. Now he is up for parole and Sofia feels this is her chance to make things right. The first chapter sets up the story line better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back! It's been what feels like forever since I've written anything. But I decided to write another Cedfia. Hope you all enjoy. This story should be about redeeming friendships with a bit of humor thrown in.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sofia sat at her small dining table in the early morning sunlight, idly drinking her steaming cup of coffee as she browsed through the articles of the newspaper. Absentmindedly fingering the pages of the Daily Enchancia engrossed in the stories and entertaining updates, Sofia continued on to the next section where she read a headline that startled her causing her to spill a small amount of the hot liquid in astonishment. Ignoring the pain of the heat burning her skin through the thin pink nightgown, Sofia stared at the words on the page, gently setting her mug on the table.

"Cedric…" she softly murmured, running her fingers over his name with reverence. Slowly, a tear fell down her cheek and landed on the writing of the newspaper. "Oh Cedric, it's all my fault." The young woman wept as she read the article detailing his possible upcoming parole.

It has been ten years since that fateful day Sofia made the choice not to testify on his behalf. As person after person stood up to testify against him Sofia felt more and more unsure of her own beliefs on Cedric's character and values. She always saw the best in everyone and gave them the benefit of the doubt, but maybe her naivety caused her to be blind to his true nature? She was only 10 years old. Young girls weren't supposed to hold the fate of someone else's life in their hands; so she clammed up and said nothing.

For two months leading up to the trial everyone had been telling her Cedric was the one to steal her amulet as they had all heard him singing and scheming of ways to steal it from her over the years. However, deep down in her soul she just _knew_ it couldn't be him. He was her friend and he wouldn't betray her. " _As you're betraying him now_?" her conscious asked. She was so torn and confused.

Who had stolen her amulet if not him? They had no other suspects other than Cedric. Did he steal it? Had he simply used her friendship as a means to get closer to what he had been seeking all along? Or had he truly changed as he told the jury in his testimony? Sofia did believe him. They combed his tower from top to bottom with the best searchers and magic out there and still no amulet surfaced. So he couldn't have been the one, right? She stood up and ran from the room with a frustrated cry; her thoughts going back and forth; tired of being unable to make up her own mind and tired of everyone telling her what to believe.

Fresh air is what she needed. She sat on the steps taking deep calming breaths when suddenly Sofia heard the sound she had been dreading: the bell to indicate a decision has been made. She raced inside as fast as her feet could carry her and rushed in the doors as everyone was standing to hear Cedric's fate. Cedric. Her friend. Her confidant for the past few years. Her mentor.

Staring into each other's eyes Sofia could feel his agony. What had she done? She should have spoken up. But it's too late now. She tried to speak to him with her eyes how sorry she was and that she believed in him. She was so lost in his eyes she barely heard the judge speak only hearing the tail end of his speech "…We hereby find the defendant guilty..." Sofia's heart broke as she cried out for him while people around her shouted in anger at Cedric. She couldn't lose him.

Her eyes locked desperately with his as he was led towards the door that would lead him away from her forever. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she tried to reach forward as if she could touch him one last time. The look in his eyes will haunt her for the rest of her days as he looked so utterly defeated and betrayed. As the door was about to shut he turned away from her at the last moment looking down at his feet and let the guards lead him to his future cell. Sofia tried to race forward but was stopped by her family reaching out for her.

"Sofia, let him go. He was no friend to you. I know how you felt about him and I'm sorry you had to go through this. But what he did was wrong and he deserves to be punished for his crime." Her father, the king, told her with kind sympathy in his voice.

"But he didn't do it…" Sofia replied in a bleak, broken voice as she turned to go with her shoulders slumped.

Coming out of her memory Sofia wiped tears from her face. The article detailed his upcoming parole hearing. It was all depending on if he had anyone willing to be his guardian to help with his supposed necessary rehabilitation into society. Without someone to step up to the role he would remain in custody for the rest of his life and seeing as his parents have since passed away they doubted he would be granted release. Going by the tone of the article, popular opinion was that he needed to remain behind bars for the safety of the public. His release would cause an uproar and the warden felt certain nobody would step up to take custody of the hardened criminal who dared steal from their kingdom's beloved princess. She felt disgust that people could be so cruel and quick to judge.

Guilt raked her as she remembered her part in his downfall. To this day, ten years later she still felt it was her fault he was found guilty because she did not stand up to defend his honor. Her voice alone could have helped, she was sure. But she'll never know now as she'll spend the rest of her life regretting what she did… or didn't do, to help her friend who needed her and who had helped her in so many times of need.

How could she make this right? She re-read the article over and over for information and details, an idea forming in her head. Maybe this was her chance.

As she began researching and making plans, Wormwood and Clover came racing into her humble little cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom. "I may have found a way to free our Cedric." Sofia excitedly explained to them without looking up, even though they hadn't been able to converse since she lost her amulet all those years ago. Despite the absence of the amulet they still found ways to communicate back and forth using a variety of different spells, potions and the occasional ridiculous game of charades.

With this news, Wormwood began squawking and flapping his wings flying around the room in excitement. Clover, having never cared as much for the man, merely raised one of his cute bunny eyebrows and went in search of food.

"Oh do settle down Wormwood, you're distracting my concentration with all your screeching!" Sofia admonished with a giddy smile on her face as she too was full of excitement and nervousness with the prospect of Cedric coming home. " _Home_ …" She thought in her mind, " _Would he feel at home here, with her_?" She asked herself looking around her place of refuge that she has called home for the past few years.

Having felt out of place ever since Cedric's absence, Sofia chose to no longer live at the castle. Sofia still made the quick trek to visit her family once a week but once she was old enough she wanted to be free of the castle and all the memories, always feeling as if something was missing there. It was obvious what it was, she knew what her heart yearned for: her old friend back and to mend what she had broken.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for making Cedric's parents be passed away. I really didn't want to do that but I needed it so they couldn't possibly have him come live with them. I wasn't sure how else to go about that. Maybe I will find a way to allow him to speak to the dead or something. We'll see…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I should be posting a chapter a week or so. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A fervid determination overcame Sofia as she poured herself into research preparing to make a solid argument to take custody of Cedric. She knew it would cause pandemonium and rumors to fly as she was the one he had supposedly stolen from. However, she planned to use this in her favor so they couldn't possibly deny her this chance to rehabilitate him herself. Sofia felt shamefaced for what was essentially lying in her eyes, as she knew he wasn't the one who had stolen her amulet and she knew he didn't need any "rehabilitation" as he was a perfectly good citizen. At times he may have been swayed towards darker paths, but she knew he had a good heart. She was doing this for him, Sofia told herself.

The small and cozy living space was covered in papers, books, and newspaper clippings as she hungrily read and studied all she needed to know and took copious notes. Clover and Wormwood stayed out of her way for the most part, occasionally they attempted to support her by conducting their own research and would point her in the right direction if they found something worthwhile.

Four days later she emerged from her home, a few sheets of paper in hand as the sun shone in her face. Sofia pulled her dark hooded cloak up to block the sun and provide a small bit of anonymity as she prepared for her journey with Wormwood on her shoulder and Clover at her feet. "Come along, today is the day. Let's go free Mr. Cedric." Sofia said, with an optimistic confidence as she began to walk towards her faithful horse Minimus.

Once mounted on the horse they took off in flight to a nearby kingdom where Cedric was being held. Explaining to her animal friends what the plan was, Sofia had Minimus land a short distance away from the prison and stay behind with Wormwood and Clover, staying out of sight. Nervousness was an understatement to how she felt walking the quarter mile to the gates. Sofia wondered how her family would react to the news she had taken Cedric in as her responsibility. A small part of her feared they would disown her but she pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to be strong and confident now, as she hadn't been as a small 10 year old girl which lost her the best friend she had.

Rounding the last corner the immense and intimidating gates to the prison fortress stood before her. It was dark and quiet as she approached the gates, it looked like a ghost town with no inhabitants for the past 100 years though she knew this to be false. It was simply the look of the prison. She waited until slowly one side of the gate opened, allowing her entrance. She hesitantly put one foot in front of the other as she slowly made her way inside the walls. The gate shut behind her with a loud clank, startling her. Remembering to show assurance, Sofia straightened her back and shoulders with determination and with a steady and sure pace walked towards what appeared to be the entrance to the grand, dilapidated castle. Her cloak billowing in the wind around her, Sofia held her papers tight. Finally reaching the door she knocked and waited, letting out a deep breath.

Moments later the door swooshed open and a large, rotund man stood staring at her. "There are no visiting hours here, missy. I suggest you run along." He sneered beginning to shut the door on her. Feeling indignant Sofia put her hand out to stop him.

"I'm not here for a visitation, sir. I need to speak with the warden about an important and urgent matter." She replied with a strong voice, betraying her nerves trembling inside. "Please." She added not wanting to overlook her manners.

The man observed her momentarily, with a doubtful look before replying lazily, "Very well, come along." As he began lumbering down a dark, narrow passageway he called over his shoulder, "Ya better keep up, miss. Not a good idea to get lost in here. You'll never find your way out." Picking up her pace, Sofia tried to follow him closely so as not to lose him in the dim lights of the dank and cold corridor that seemed to go on forever. Finally they came to a turn and began rising up stone stairs. Sofia was out of breath trying to keep up with him as he took two stairs at a time. Wishing she had also worked out in preparation for this Sofia added it to her mental to-do list: running and stair climbing.

Realization dawned on her that Cedric was somewhere within these walls. She was so close to him yet still so far away. Her heart began racing anew with the thought he was here and so was she. Suddenly the man stopped in front of her and she crashed into him with a loud "Ow!" He turned to glare at her before turning to open a door she hadn't even noticed in the darkness.

"Through here," Was all he said with a dark scowl, "And keep your distance this time."

"Geez, first you say to stay close so I don't get lost and now you're telling me to keep my distance. Talk about mixed messages…" Sofia mumbled to herself flailing her arms about as she began to trail behind him. He turned to glare at her again shooting daggers with his eyes.

"What did you say?" He boomed, his voice bouncing off the walls in anger.

"N-nothing… sir." Sofia stammered as she tried to melt into the cold, stone wall behind her, causing her to shiver.

"Let's go." He ordered turning away and striding even faster this time, probably in hopes of losing her. Passing another seemingly endless corridor they came to stop outside a large wooden door. He knocked loudly waiting for a response to enter. Sofia could hear a man's voice call out, though she couldn't make out what he said. They entered and Sofia was shocked to see the contrast of the office with the rest of the castle's drab, murky interior. It had a large window giving the office a shocking amount of natural light, and it was decorated in calm, neutral colors.

"Who is this?" the smaller, much older man asked his guard.

"I don't know, sir. She appeared at the door and asked to speak with you." He replied before bowing and leaving the room, shutting the door behind himself. After the intimidating guard left, Sofia squared her shoulders and faced the warden. The plaque on his desk displayed his name as Warden Walter Hudson. He simply stared at her, waiting for her to speak. She lowered her cloak and revealed her identity. The man sat up straight in shock, gasping before standing to his feet.

"Forgive me, Princess. I did not recognize you." The man said turning red in embarrassment, bowing slightly to her. Despite living away from the castle and keeping a modest lifestyle, people still regarded her with the same respect and formality as all royal members of the family. Sofia had never cared for it, preferring privacy.

"All is forgiven, sir." Sofia replied kindly with one of her notorious bright smiles.

"To what do I owe the honor, Princess Sofia?" He inquired as he poured her a cup of tea and sat in front of her at his desk before pouring himself a cup and sitting across from her nervously.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase as I'm sure you're a busy man and wouldn't appreciate your time being wasted with idle chit-chat, sir. I am here to speak about Cedric's upcoming parole."

At this, the man choked on his drink and almost spilled it. Most women, especially of royalty never spoke this forthright. "I always have time for you and your family, Princess Sofia." He said with an uneasy and awkward smile. "What is it you wish to speak about?" He asked. Sofia took this as a good sign that she had the upper hand.

"I wish to become his guardian and take responsibility of his rehabilitation, sir. Now, before you object, let me state my case. As I was the victim in his crime I feel nobody is better suited for this position to ensure he has proper reintegration into society than I." She went on to show him her notes, facts she had collected, and her reasoning and logic behind it. All the while he simply nodded along and listened to her impassioned speech which he mistook for actually wanting to make sure Cedric paid the price for his crimes and was truly remorseful to the person who he had wronged.

After she finished, Walter sat back and looked at her admiringly. "I truly am surprised you're willing to take on this duty, Princess Sofia. It's an admirable sacrifice you're suggesting here. How does your father, King Roland, feel about this?" He asked.

Hiding all her fears and morals against lying, Sofia responded in a pleasant voice, "Oh he thinks it's a grand idea, sir." Her fingers crossed behind her back and a genuine smile on her face.

"Well then…" He began rubbing his chin in thoughtfulness. "I suppose if the royal family sees he is best fit with them, then I have no other choice. Your wish is granted Princess."

Not wanting to show her over-cheerfulness and give away her true thoughts Sofia simply nodded and said, "Thank you. We greatly appreciate this, sir."

"He will be ready tomorrow morning for pick-up…" The warden explained as he began shuffling papers and making notes for Cedric's release. As Sofia made to leave, he caught her attention, "And if you should need anything, if he proves to be too much do not hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you, sir." Sofia said, with a final nod as she opened the door. She was thankful to see the guard waiting outside the door for her, despite his grumpy demeanor so she didn't get lost trying to find her way out. But who wouldn't be bitter working in this damp, gloomy place day after day? As they made their way down the stone stairs towards the exit back into daylight Sofia couldn't help the giant smile gracing her face the entire way out the door. He never spoke a single word to her as he led her to the exit and shut the door behind her.

Using all her will-power to not skip out of the gates and down the road, Sofia walked at a normal, poised pace out the gates and around the corner towards where she'd left Clover, Wormwood and Minimus waiting for her. The closer she got to them the faster she walked. As she made eye contact with Minimus she finally broke out in a sprint, giggling the entire way in utter joy. "I did it! I did it! He's going to be free tomorrow!" She exclaimed eagerly. Wormwood began soaring above them in the trees squawking and twirling until finally landing on Sofia's shoulder to nuzzle her cheek affectionately.

"Let's be off. We need to return early in the morning." She explained as they began their journey back home to prepare for his arrival tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3! Next update will be next weekend :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The following morning was cloudy with what appeared to be rain in the distance. Sofia loaded a small carriage up to Minimus for the flight to pick up Cedric. Sofia felt butterflies in her stomach. Would he absolutely loathe her? Would he refuse to leave with her and choose to stay in prison? Clover and Wormwood sat beside her, Minimus took off and began climbing into the air. Sofia took long, deep breaths to calm herself trying to stay positive. There is always the chance he has already forgiven her and will be ecstatic to see her… " _Yeah right_." She thought to herself doubtfully.

Noticing her distress, Clover climbed into her arms and settled there to allow her to pet him. "Oh Clover, what if he hates me after all this time?" Sofia asked uncertainly. Wormwood, too jumped up to comfort her, nuzzling against her cheek.

"Thank you guys. I will do what I must to make it all up to him. Even if I have to die trying, I will spend the rest of my life seeking absolution," She explained to her friends. As they saw the gates in the distance Sofia told Wormwood and Clover to get down and stay hidden. Minimus slowly began to descend toward the entrance. Sofia noticed a small group of people at the gates waiting for their arrival. She closed her eyes afraid to see the look in Cedric's eyes when he saw her for the first time. The carriage jostled gently as they landed and came to a stop. Not wanting to appear improper or show her insecurity, Sofia stood up and made her way to exit the carriage when sudden the warden was at the edge holding out his hand for her.

"Oh, thank you, sir." She replied shyly as he bowed to her.

"Greetings, Princess." He called out before rising.

Finally Sofia slowly raised her chin and let her gaze wander towards Cedric. Her eyes traveled up his thin frame before coming to a rest on his eyes. She gasped as they locked eyes. His widened for a moment before hardening and he looked down at his feet silently. In her mind, Sofia felt that was his answer, he hated her. Knowing it would be a long road for them, she carried on anyway. Stepping closer, she made small talk with the warden about the conditions of Cedric's release. She felt terrible speaking of him as if he weren't standing a mere five feet away hearing every word they said. Once finished she met his eyes again momentarily and noticed the hurt before he turned away. He followed her wordlessly towards the carriage and stepped inside. Sofia followed and gave Minimus the order to leave. As soon as they were in the air Wormwood came flying out from under the seat and almost knocked Cedric over. For the first time Sofia noticed his face light up in true happiness as he held his bird to his chest stroking him lovingly. Giving them a moment Sofia observed the horizon in the distance.

A small nudge at her feet alerted Sofia to Clover's presence. She picked him up and held him to her for comfort as they made their uncomfortable trip back to her cottage. They still hadn't spoken a word to each other.

An hour later they began their descent towards her cottage. Cedric turned in shock to look at Sofia. She no longer lived at the castle? Who was this young woman before him? She was different. Older, yes, obviously. But there was a sadness and emptiness he could see within her eyes. He had to admit she grew into a beautiful young woman. Not in the usual, sense. She wore no make-up and her hair hung in a mess of brown waves past her shoulders, but her features were petite and feminine, with an upturned nose and small rosy lips. Her blue eyes have haunted him in his cell all these years and they appeared unchanged; still big and full of wonder, yet with an underlying melancholy behind them when one looked close enough.

Well she'll be in for quite a reality check when she finds out how pessimistic and downright dreadful Cedric could be now. He was no longer Cedric the Sensational. He now thought of himself as Cedric the pathetic, having grown weak and gaunt over the years from lack of sunlight and exercise.

Sofia noticed his hallow eyes and brown rings under them as well as how bony he had become. She'd have to make sure he ate good, healthy meals and slept well. She vowed to care for him and get him back to health as he was before.

Startling her, Cedric finally broke the tense silence, "Thank you…" He murmured quietly to her. "You… you took care of Wormy all this time." He added as he continued to affectionately hold his friend to him.

"Oh, um, well, you're welcome." She replied, shyly.

Once on the ground Sofia jumped out before Cedric and put a stepping stone below the carriage for him, knowing he wouldn't be as strong but not wanting to offer him her hand and offend or upset him. When he was standing on the ground, Sofia detached the carriage from Minimus before she entered her cottage, leading Cedric inside.

In a small, insecure voice, Sofia turned and faced him gesturing with her hands around her, "This is… my home. I've lived here about two years now with Clover, Wormwood and Minimus. It suits us well. It's not much, it's not a castle. But it's warm and it's comfortable and you're more than welcome here. Please, make yourself at home."

Cedric stared at her, he was unsure of her intentions with taking him in. Did she truly believe he had stolen her amulet? If so, why was she opening her home to him so kindly? Was it a farce to get back at him? Or did she believe him? The uncertainty and ambiguity of the situation was causing him much anxiety so he decided to keep his guard up, not knowing what to expect.

"Uh… um… okay. Thanks." He replied as he sat down stiffly.

Noticing his discomfort Sofia tried to explain, "Look, I realize you probably have no idea what is going on and I'm sure we need to have a really long talk but I want you to have a chance to settle in, get a good night of sleep and a proper meal in you first. In whichever order you prefer. I don't want to overwhelm you. But just know, I am not out to harm you in any way. You're safe here."

Continuing to look at her, undecided on what to think or feel, he stood and began looking around the home, occasionally looking over his shoulder at her while she cooked in the kitchen. Whatever she was making smelled amazing. Then again he'd been eating stale prison bread and grotesque scraps for the past ten years so it wouldn't take much to impress him.

He took to staring out her window at the pasture before him. They were surrounded by a large garden and what appeared to be a forest in the distance. Sofia lived on the outskirts of the kingdom, a fair distance from the castle. He was curious what had happened since he left but at the same time he wouldn't ask. They were no longer friends. That was made abundantly clear the day he was found guilty. She had probably been brainwashed to believe he had been the thief to steal her amulet. With a sigh, Cedric turned and walked to the other side of the house. It was the same on this side, although the forest didn't appear as far away on this side.

Her voice grabbed his attention and he turned as she announced dinner was ready and she set it on the small table in a little alcove beside her kitchen. Cedric noticed she no longer wore the same purple outfit she used to wear, day after day and once she arrived home she had removed her tiara signifying her royal status. " _So many questions…_ " He mused to himself as he sat at the table ogling the delicious, aromatic feast before him, his mouth watering with need.

"Thank you, Princess Sofia." He whispered, looking down at his plate of what appeared to be a hearty helping of beef stew.

The look of pure longing in his eyes confirmed Sofia's suspicions that he'd probably eaten very little and when he did it wasn't very appetizing. A small smile spread across her face as they began to eat. She could see Cedric trying to restrain himself from eating too quickly.

After finishing their meal, Cedric attempted to help her clear away the dishes however Sofia stopped him. "It's alright. Go relax or sleep if you'd like. There are new clothes and pajamas in the armoire in your room and the bed is of the best quality so you should sleep comfortably. I can take care of this."

"Very well." Cedric said, feeling rejected. She obviously didn't want to be around him. He went to the bedroom Sofia had said would be his during his stay and changed into a new set of pajamas she had provided for him following a quick warm bath. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. His dreams torturing him with her eyes, staring at him across the courtroom as he was led away. As he slept, Wormwood kept careful watch over him, perched beside the bed.

The kitchen clean, Sofia surveyed her small cottage taking in what Cedric would see. She realized he probably wondered how she ended up here away from her family and the castle. In time they would talk and she could explain everything. If things went this awkwardly forever though they may never speak more than a few words to each other. That's alright though, Sofia had patience. She would take care of him and try to make amends for as long as it took.

Darkness overcame the land as Sofia sat on her front porch in her rocking chair watching the stars come to life. She thought about how to make things right with Cedric. He seemed unable to trust what she was giving him, and rightly so she realized. He'd been locked away and who knows how badly he was treated there. She shuttered to think about what may have happened to him in that depressing castle far from here. At least here he would get fresh air and sunshine, respect and good food as well as comfortable sleeping accommodations. Sofia only hoped the town's people stayed away and didn't bother them once word was out about his whereabouts. She didn't even allow her thoughts to think about her family's reaction.

With an exhausted yawn, Sofia rose from the chair and entered her house, locking the door behind her and setting safety wards and alarms with her wand. After losing Cedric, Sofia poured herself into studying magic with a vengeance. She could even consider herself a skilled sorceress at this point with her knowledge and talent. It may even rival that of her favorite sorcerer. Maybe tomorrow she'd show him. For now, she needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for delay in sending out next chapter. Life got busy! This one is a bit short but next one should be really fun!**

* * *

Chapter 4 –

A loud crash jolted Sofia awake, she sat up grabbing her wand before silently crawling out of bed and tiptoeing to her bedroom door. She slowly opened it to peer out as her heart beats furiously within her chest. Struggling to see in the darkness Sofia squints, as she hears some scuffling and mild cursing. Finally she can make out a tall thin figure bouncing up and down on one foot. _What in the world_? She thought to herself before using her wand to fill the room with a warm light.

"Cedric?" She asks quietly. The sight before her causing her hand to quickly cover her mouth to avoid giggling at the poor man. He was holding one foot grimacing in pain and staring straight at her.

"What? I stubbed my toe!" Cedric yelped dropping his foot and trying to stand up straight. "I needed a drink of water and ran into the coffee table in the dark. I'm not used to these surroundings. I'm sorry if I woke you, Princess Sofia."

Sofia could hear a hint of sadness in his voice and reminded him, "You don't need to refer to me as Princess, just Sofia." Neither spoke as both could feel the tension in the room while Cedric stared hard and cold into Sofia's eyes. Finally, Cedric dropped his gaze and muttered, "Very well." Before exiting the room to go into the kitchen for a drink of water.

With a gentle sigh Sofia turned, returning to her bedroom. Once inside her room she quietly shut the door behind herself, leaning her head against the cold wood. Closing her eyes softly she whispered, "I'm so sorry Cedric…" As she slipped to the floor and quietly cried for the man in the other room.

As he passed Sofia's room Cedric stopped outside, hearing a strange noise on the other side of the door. He thought he heard her whisper and something soft cascade against the grain of the door before the sounds of muffled cries could be heard. Cedric took a timid step towards her door, reaching out with his hand before quickly pulling it back and retreating to his own room.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Cedric lay in bed as the sun began to rise and fill his room with a soft glow. Suddenly the smell of something delicious made him sit up in bed. _Was Sofia cooking breakfast_? He thought to himself excitedly as he got changed out of his pajamas. It had been forever since he'd had a real breakfast. He cracked his door open and peered out towards the living room and kitchen. He couldn't see her but he could hear Sofia humming to herself and Cedric could definitely smell something magnificent in the making. Catching himself before going out there with a smile on his face he quickly covered it with a cold emotionless mask and entered the kitchen.

"Oh you're up, good. I'm making bacon, eggs and waffles. Also we have coffee or tea. Sit down and I will bring you some food." She urged him with a giant warm smile.

"I can serve myself, I'm not an invalid." He retorted, noticing Sofia slightly wince at his words.

"Of course you're not, I was just… just trying to be… nice. I guess… I'm sorry." She replied looking away as she continued cooking and Cedric began to dish up his own plate piling it high with lots of bacon. Sitting down with all this food he realized he felt a bit of remorse for snapping at Sofia for no reason. With an awkward cough he cleared his throat and said, "Um, thank you… Sofia. For the food." He looked up to see her force a small smile and nod towards him before turning back to add food to her own plate and join him at the table.

"Oh I forgot my coffee." She rose from the table and hurried to the counter grabbing her mug. "Would you like any?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Uh, yes, please." He stated watching her fill their mugs and return to the table handing him his coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Dig in." She said as she began to eat. He brought the first forkful to his mouth and his senses kicked into over drive. The smell and taste were so amazing to him after eating such blank garbage for the past decade he couldn't help a small moan of satisfaction as he took a bite, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"So, Cedric… I have a surprise for you today. I think you'll really like it. Actually, I have two surprises for you." Sofia said with a giant grin on her face. Curiously, Cedric studied her face wondering what she could possibly have in store for him that he would like.

"Okay." He said with a shrug and went back to enjoying his breakfast in silence highly doubting she would have anything in store he would enjoy.

After breakfast Sofia went about the house tidying up and mostly ignored Cedric although he could feel her eyes on him all morning. Finally, unable to stand it any longer he broke the tense silence. "What? Why do you keep staring at me? Am I that strange?"

Shocked, Sofia scrambled for a response, "Of course not! You just look the same, yet different at the same time. I've… Well, I've missed you. I can't believe you're here. Finally. In my home with me. It feels unreal. I'm sorry for staring. I'll stop." Feeling a bit embarrassed at being caught Sofia turned away and walked out onto the front porch. Moment later she heard the door swing open and Cedric stepped out taking a deep breath of the fresh clean air before sitting in a rocking chair overlooking the landscape.

"So what surprises do you have in store for me?" He asked nervously.

Slowly, a smile began to appear across Sofia's face as she turned towards him. She stood and reached her hand out towards him, "Come with me…" She said. Cedric's eyes bulged out and stared on her outstretched hand and she coughed nervously.

"I will follow you but I will not hold your hand, Sofia." He said bluntly. Sofia took her hand back and nodded, understandingly. It would take time for him to accept her again.

"Very well, this way…" She said leading him back inside the house.


End file.
